Forgotten Oasis
by BEthegreat
Summary: Zack and Cody finally reunite with Maddie in college. Why doesn't Zack remember her? How does Maddie feel about this? Read to find out.


Maddie's POV:

Ugh. This math is really getting tougher...

I look away from my book to take a sip of my fruit smoothie. I put my lips to the straw and take a slow sip, making sure to fill my mouth with the smoothie. Strawberry banana is my favourite flavour in the world. It just tastes so amazing! I swallow the delicious drink and place it back onto the desk beside my textbook. I'll definitely be needing to take another sip to help me concentrate and relax. I'm beginning to get really stressed out about this. Very stressed out. I have a test in a few days for Trig and I'm having major difficulty. Sin Law just doesn't make any sen-

_Knock knock. _

I take a quick glance at my watch. It's ten at night. Who would be visiting this late at night. Hopefully it's not Kate. Kate is my best friend at the college. She's a little party animal though so hopefully she isn't inviting me to a party tonight. Whether I like it or not, I really have to study. I can't fail this course.

I get up out of my chair and wheel it back so I can reach my door. Still sitting in it, I reach behind me to twist the doorknob open then slide back to my desk without checking to see who it is. Expecting it to be Kate I say, "Kate, as much as I'd like to, I cannot come to a party with you tonight. I have to study. I'm sorry." I look down at my book again and flip a page. A little bit of silence follows which gets me a little scared. I hope I didn't say that in a rude manner.

I turn around to see a tall blonde haired boy standing there in the doorway a little confused. My heart slowly starts pounding as my face gets a little pink. Totally embarrassing...

"Sorry." I spit out. The boy smiles a little and nods. "No problem." I roll my eyes, "my friend always comes by late at night for last minute party invites." The boy chuckles a little. "My brother does the same thing to me. Always busy with school though so I have to stand my ground and tell him no." I smile and silently sigh a sigh of relief. At least this guy knows where I'm coming from.

He then seems to remember what he was here for and steps forward. I get out of my seat and stand in front of him. He's pretty tall...

"Sorry for intruding but my brother and I are newcomers here and well, I hate to admit it but we're a little bit lost." He looks calm but a little humiliated. I try to make him feel better by cracking a little joke. "Oh that's okay. I can help. I was lost too when I first came here. Memories of my dorky behaviour start to flow through my mind so I try to keep it locked away so I don't relive the torture. "What do you need help with?"

The boy points at a paragraph on one of the many papers he's holding and shows me. "Mind telling me where this room is?" I take a gander at the paper as he continues. "There doesn't seem to be any room numbers on this floor." I then remember why. "Oh yeah." I begin to tell him. "They took down the signs because they're remodelling them. You know, changing the design." He nods. "Okay well that makes sense then. What's your room number?" He asks me which begins to freak me out. I always forget.

I sit there for a moment, hoping that the number will come to my mind somehow. Suddenly, it does and I'm grateful. "200."

He smiles widely and takes the papers back. "My brother and I are sharing a room and it's room 202! Looks like we're neighbours!" I can't help but smile. The room across from me has been empty for two years now so it's finally nice to have someone rooming there, especially with a boy this nice. I hope his brother is nice.

Almost like coincidence, another boy bangs right into the first one, almost knocking him to the ground. I just stand there in shock, not knowing what to say or do.

"Zack!" The original boy shouts in an annoyed tone. "What the hell?"

The other boy laughs and appears in the doorway. "Did you find where our rooms are yet?" The original boy rolls his eyes and points at the room across from mine. "That's ours."

The other boy looks almost too excited to go in but then sees me. I just stand there and look back. He's quite more better looking than the original boy but that's not a reason to get nervous is it?

He leans against the doorframe and I can feel the heat in my body rising as I see him openly look me up and down. I really would love to hide under a towel right now. I feel naked under his stare.

"Nice."

Nice? Is that all he can say? I don't know whether or not to be afraid or sad. He turns to his brother and smirks. "Flirting while on the job?"

By hearing the word "flirting", I can feel myself start to blush even though we both weren't flirting whatsoever. Both of us try to retort but he interrupts with a roll of his eyes. "Oh well. I'm obviously much better looking." I swallow hard. He is but...

The original boy rolls his eyes and focuses his attention at me, completely ignoring the other boy. "Thanks a lot for your help. I'll catch you later!" He gives me a wave which I return and he heads into his room, leaving the other boy behind. He puts his bags down which indicates he'll be here for a while. I catch him looking down me again. It's starting to make me feel quite uncomfortable to say the least.

He grins and gives me an evil look. "You're working those curves, baby." He winks at me and lets his eyes wander all over me. I'm too nervous and shocked to do anything about it. I haven't had any guy do this to me so openly and it's really bugging me. I think he catches onto my nervousness and lets out a short little laugh. "Calm down. I'm not going to feel you up."

I swallow hard again. What?

He wipes his bangs from his forehead and looks me in the eye. "I'm just teasing." He looks at my body again before having his eyes meet up with mine. "You got uh, _nice _features though. Just saying." He coughs and then switches the topic. He holds out his hand and chuckles when I don't react fast enough for him. He grabs my hand. "I'm Zack."

Still shocked with that just happened, I weakly shake his hand and squeak out, "Maddie."

He lets go of my hand and gives me a sweet smile, which is refreshing considering all of the creepy grins he's being giving me for the past while. "It's awesome to be your neighbour, Maddie."

I weakly nod and try to regain my sanity. "Same to you."

He smirks and I watch as he brings up a hand next to my face and gently carrasses my cheek before turning away to go into his dorm. "See you later, cutie." I'm about to comment but he stops me with a laugh. "You're so gullible." He shakes his head in laughter. "I'll see you tomorrow Maddie." He smiles at me and enters his dorm.

I stand there for a few minutes until my brain starts working again. I head into my room and shut my textbook. Studying is done for the night for sure.

I check my Facebook one last time before hitting the hay. I'm so freaked out about that Zack kid, that I have to tell Kate. I type in my log in information at the speed of light and sign in. As soon as the page loads, I check to see if she's online. Crap. Nope. A little disappointed, I quickly type her a message telling her what had just happened. I send it to her and then end up checking through my newsfeed. Suddenly I see a status from Zack Martin who was that little twin boy from the Tipton. Damn. Haven't heard from him in a long time since they left to go onto the S.S. Tipton. I get kind of excited. I should chat with him. It's been a long time since we talked! My heart stops though as I read the status.

_"First day in college dorms and I've got a sexy chick living in the dorm across from me. #LifeIsGood"_

I swallow hard for pretty much the thousandth time tonight. He totally means me, doesn't he? I think about the event that had just happened. I haven't seen Zack or Cody in years. I check through Zack's profile pictures to see what he looks like now. Much to my dismay, he looks _exactly_ like the boy I had met a few minutes ago. No freaking way.

I look at the clock, my heart pounding out of my chest. It's now eleven and I'm not sure if I should go bug them now. I need to! Those boys are Zack and Cody for heaven's sake! I storm out of my chair and walk over to their door. After a few knocks, Zack answers to which I give him the biggest hug. "Zack! I can't believe I didn't recognize you! It's just been _so_ long since I've seen you last! How've you been!? I've missed you!" It feels so good to see him again. Cody as well.

I feel Zack give an awkward gesture as he replies, "even though I'm enjoying this, what are you talking about?" I pull away and look into his eyes. "It's me, Maddie! You know? From the Tipton?"

He gives me a look like I have no idea what I'm talking about. I get kind of worried. I hope he hasn't forgotten about me...


End file.
